


LOVER

by bellypuppy



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellypuppy/pseuds/bellypuppy
Summary: 爱情故事





	1. 上：野莓

去年夏天在朋友的朋友家里，我第一次见到林娜琏。虽说是第一次见面，但她对我来说并不算完全陌生，再怎么说，毕竟是网络和电视上常常出现的人嘛。而且，Im Na Yeon，我们名字里最后一个字是相同的发音，这事没什么大不了，却偏偏触动了我。另外，有段时间我所在的组合带着新曲上音乐放送节目，我在电视台后台遇见过她，其时她是那个节目的偶像主持，在过道上，一组组的艺人从她身边经过，彼此说着“您好”微微弯腰鞠躬，我留意到，她行礼时一只手拿着主持稿，而另一只手则紧张地攥住裙子的布料。“她不太擅长和人打交道吧。”当时我这样想。尽管如此，还是经常有关于她的绯闻在艺人之间传来传去。通常情况下，我很难不去据此评判别人，但她的绯闻却没有使我对她的印象形成某种定型，将她归入某一类。那些道听途说的闲言碎语来了又去，而我仍有着这样的大致感觉，我觉得她是很天真的，模糊，清白，无从定义。她有一种孩子般的纯真干净的气质。其实，她比我还年长一岁，提到她时我需使用敬语。

我知道别人怎么看待她，大家都说这样的女孩适合恋爱：她长着一张讨喜的娃娃脸，万人中独一份的清新甜美，笑起来时嘴唇是心形的，露出可爱的兔牙来，眼里盛满跳跃而出的星星。但她在杂志访问里说自己私下性格内向冷淡，有人拍到她独自走在街头，照片里她穿着宽大的连帽卫衣，帽子的阴影罩住脸，还有，她曾为了给自己庆祝生日，在夜晚独自前往海边看海，比起其他，我倒是更好奇这一面。有些人说，她只和红人来往——那都是些气焰正盛的人，风头正劲，走路的步伐踏着节奏，说起话来舌绽莲花，他们笑着走上来，说着“你知不知道……”“你必须答应我这个”，诸如此类，口吻正如同他们眼神里的有魔力的潜台词，“人人都爱我，你必须也一样”——可以理解，他们仿佛老鼠胶，很难拒绝。总之，在别人眼中，她当然有可能是这样或那样的，但至于我，我只是一直还记得她那紧攥着裙摆的不安的手。怎么说呢？我是一个性格冰冷的人，就像深海里对腥味好奇的大白鲨，偶尔会被别人散发的寂寞气息所吸引。

在私下场合和她初见，是在六月一个天晴有风的适合郊外野餐的午后，在一幅巨大的被午后斜斜的光线照亮的深红的画前，林娜琏脱了鞋子，光着脚，屈着双腿侧身坐在暗绿色的麻布面小沙发上，手指不安地摸着半张的嘴唇，眼睛忽左忽右地闪动着光泽，望着远处的人群。那天的所有细节都还在我记忆里闪耀着，比如她膝盖上的胶布，单眼皮的眼睛，等等这些微小的细部，组成了一个清晰、鲜灵、活泼的画面，令我深深记住，难以忘记。我记得她当时染着栗发，脑袋两侧小羊般扎起两个发髻，穿着一条白色有暗花的吊带短裙，裙子在腰部绷紧她细细的腰身，它是露背的，但有两根细带从底下疏疏地交织上去，以这种脆弱的缠绕防卫着她的裸背，反而装饰了她的脆弱，让她看起来很纤细，容易受伤。所有之中，我最记得她的嘴唇，饱满、鲜艳，令人想起熟透的、会猛然爆炸、汁水充沛的浆果，还有她手上同色的指甲和小小的脚趾甲，那么像盛夏热烈甜美的野莓。看见她的第一眼给我留下强烈的印象，我觉得，她就像一只机灵又有些鲁莽的白兔，窜入野莓丛里大吃一通，嘴巴和四足都被飞溅的果汁染红，另一方面却机警地留意着周围的动静，时刻竖着她长长的兔耳朵，只要听见一声响动，就会立刻逃进那又绿又密的灌木丛之中。

我顺着她的目光望去，客厅角落有那么几个人聚在一起说话。过了一会儿，有个女孩牵着另一个走了出来，从别墅里的旋转楼梯上了楼。林娜琏收回目光，于是我走到她旁边：“我可以坐在这里吗？”

“哦，好的。”她缩起脚，让出空间，动作像被惊动的小动物。

“我们之前在电视台打过招呼，记得吗？我是SilverSeraph的俞定延。”说着，我起身将小茶几拉到面前，拿起水壶，在空着的水晶杯里倒了半杯递给她。

她点头，双手接过水杯，“Murcielago的林娜琏，幸会。”见我看向她，她就从杯里喝了一口。

“为什么一个人待着？你要等谁吗？”我问。

“不……”她垂下眼眸，客套地一笑，带着几分腼腆，“我也不知道我来这里干什么。其实是我朋友的朋友的生日派对，我朋友硬拉我来的，但她现在撇下我不知往哪去了，我在这里也不认识别的人。”

“那就去认识啊。”我说，“这不就是派对的意义吗。”

“这有点……不适合我。我不是这个类型。”她拿着杯子在两手间转动，往聚集着的人群望去。

“那么，你是喜欢让别人首先主动？”我戏谑道。

她的脸颊微微烧红，为自己辩护：“我不觉得我有这么大的魅力。”

我忍不住微笑，拿过她的杯子放回茶几上，“那你是打定主意要糟蹋掉这个下午了？坐在这里，一动不动，像个小孩子那样扁着嘴？”

她瞪起眼睛：“我没有。”

“起来吧，我带你去看屋主收藏的黑胶唱片。我来过这里，知道在哪。”

她犹豫了一下，将脚从沙发上放下去。她的鞋子一横一竖叠在一起，我低身捡起来，握住她的脚腕，帮她套进去。

“哇，好大的脚。”我开玩笑说。她佯怒地扫我一眼，伸手打了一下我的肩膀。通常这样的拍打都不太用力，但林娜琏真的打得疼，我吃了一惊，“呀”地叫出声。她给予的力度消逝之前在我肩膀上停留了好一会儿。我望着林娜琏变得忐忑的表情，本想板起脸吓吓她，却没法忍住不笑。

上次我来，在放着留声机的小房间，铺着的是一张赤红的长绒毯，而这次地毯变成了深绿的，当我拉开窗帘，阳光照了进来，地毯看起来就像是一片被雨打湿而绿得惊人的草地。我和林娜琏脱了鞋踩进去，脚深深地埋在柔软的长毛间。

这里一整面墙都是架子，装满了各种CD和黑胶唱片，林娜琏随手抽了一张出来，放进留声机，把探针放到上面：Chet Baker，没有人会不喜欢。另一面墙是一整面暗金色的镜子，镜面上的一切都梦幻般朦朦胧胧，我从镜中看着，林娜琏漂亮的手在唱片架上流连，这双手宽大、修长，适合做陶塑、抚摸马头、折一枝梅花，令我忽然想起日光下朴素整齐、庄重圣洁的胡夫金字塔，在此之前我还没有去过埃及，想也没想到过，但突然之间我想到，以后有机会得去看看胡夫金字塔。

我望着镜子里的自己，那一个俞定延沉在暗金河底映在隐约镜面上，面上是介乎惆怅和漠然的表情，眼睛里闪动着朦胧的渴望，呈现出那种在罪犯的一寸照片上偶尔可以发现的理智失调的气质，那种自恋的感伤主义和残忍的实用主义的接合。我觉得她看起来不太像我，或许她是我的前世。她会是某个意大利黑道家族的小女儿，从十五岁开始习惯拿着手枪向一些穿着西装的男人发出子弹，这样横行无忌直到所有人都对此麻木，然后突然间（但实际是因为多年来家族势力的逐渐衰落）被依法逮捕了（像是从魔法世界一头栽入科学世界），接着是漫长的官司，这个过程令所有人深深厌倦，宁愿放弃原来的目标并站到自己的对立方以求速速了结，但又没有谁真的甘愿放弃，总之对耗着煎熬着，而最后的结局是我十五岁时犯下的第一宗持枪伤人案的一点微小的证据成为关键，使我终于被定罪（而在此之前，所有人都觉得它和一些别的案子已经成为历史身上代谢下来、被抖落的皮屑微尘。这是一种叙述技巧，可产生凭借一个支点撬起地球般惊天反转的效果，但另一方面又令人感觉非常空虚）。

林娜琏走了过来，带着笑望着我，眼睛明亮。风扬起窗帘，音乐持续地播，我们看着镜子，懒洋洋地摇摆身体。我看着镜中的她，想到了她在我的故事里头可以担当的角色：一个瑞典（又或者丹麦又或者冰岛）政客的女儿，法律系的大学生（因为她有野心又上进），在校园里常打网球，打得很不错（球风漂亮，展现了她本人的性格），打网球时她穿着短裙和穿着长及小腿的白色运动袜（修长、健美的青春洋溢的腿），复活节假期她回家（和家人良好的关系和某种幸福家庭的保守传统），夜晚在书房壁炉前向她爸爸道晚安（中产阶级富养的孩子的美好童真）——而我大概就会出现在这一幕，我的名字会在书桌上某份重要文书上，但就只是一个微不足道的名字，除外什么都没有，又或者，会出现在他手上那叠报纸里，作为豆腐块文章的主角，这篇文章会历数我的罪恶，供不少市民作茶余饭后的谈资，其中不会包括这个政客和他的女儿，他们倘若谈及我，会有一种散漫的自由辩论氛围，漠不关心地拿来做卖弄思维和口才的游戏，除非她拿起报纸，看见我那忧愁又冷漠的一寸照片，双眼闪着微光，好像掉进猎人挖下的沟槽，又被捕兽夹咬住了脚的困兽抬头，望向清早上山采集的登山客。

这就是前世我们仅有的交集。但假如我们能够相遇，或许是在冬季雪山上的度假酒店之类的地方，在那种情况下，则有可能发生一些实际并没有发生的争吵，也就是说，我们会激动地高声各说各话，就好像一个人大叫“蓝色不是红”，而另一个人则会被这句话气得满面通红，愤怒地上前攻击道“但这不代表一加一就不等于二”，诸如此类。但辩论产生的情绪易逝如露，至于辩论本身，遗忘将作用得更早。总而言之，我们如果遇见，也只是短暂遭遇，事后并不会给彼此留下些什么。

无论如何，现在我们在一张绿色长毛毯上遇见了。我不再看镜子，向她伸出手：“跟我跳舞。”她向我靠近，双手环上我的脖子。我把手轻轻地放在她的后腰上。沉闷午后，像是一个对时间来说真空的世界，我们的足音被长毛地毯吸收，像八音盒上的双人舞舞者，在这个只有她和我的无人知晓的小世界，平稳、无声地旋舞。

光照在林娜琏脸上，一会儿转过去，一会儿又转回来，她的容颜忽明忽暗，我感觉被催眠般眩晕，恍惚间闻见一阵野甜莓般的酸甜香气。“你用的什么香水？”我问她，她笑起来，露出兔牙和心形的嘴唇。

“你笑起来真漂亮。”我又说。她的眼神不知所措地闪动，两颊微红，然后她闭上了眼睛。

“怎么？要我亲你吗？”

她惊讶地睁开眼睛，我说：“这么近的距离，突然闭上眼睛，不就是要人亲你的意思吗？”

“小混混。”她骂我，举起手臂拍我的肩膀。

那天我们交换了联络方式，但后来一直没有联系过。到了八月中旬，林娜琏所在的组合回归，在打歌节目获得新曲的第一个一位时，我给她发了消息，“恭喜一位”，她没有回复。九月末，我所在的组合回归，拿到新曲第一个一位，回到后台时我收到她的消息，“恭喜一位”，她也这样对我说。只是稀疏平常的客套话，然而我毫无防备，心猛地向下一沉，又慢慢升上原位——这让我很是吃惊，甚至有些慌乱。不过在这之后什么都没有发生，于是我又将那一丝攥紧的心事散到空中，重新埋头过自己本来的生活。

我相信预兆，所以总被本以为是预兆但最后却没有灵验的那些无尾的端倪吓一跳。尤其是在去年，去年对我来说是不太寻常的一年。从学生时代开始，我的桃花运就一直平平，刚入行时算命师对我说过，做偶像这一行的，桃花运越旺代表越能吸引粉丝，也许就是这个道理，我的人气总安稳地停留在中流，升不上去；但她当时告诉我，再过几年，由于星体的奇妙运动，有些事情会发生变化，只要把握住机会，很大概率会火上一把。结果到了预言中的年份，也就是去年，“火上一把”没有发生，只是我陷进了复杂的暧昧关系之中——现在想来，也可能是我把桃花运用错了地方。

从去年春季开始，有很长时间，我在两个女孩间犹豫不决。其中的一个，眼睛里有雨雾，如此温柔、安静，偶有调皮一面，是世上最值得被爱的女孩；而另一个女孩，则像庭院挺拔的翠竹，她也一样温柔、安静，和偶有调皮一面，同样也是世上最值得被爱的女孩。她们和我一样，都是偶像歌手，所以她们也同样，在我和别的什么之间游移不定。这样听起来似乎我们都显得有些漫不经心，但实际的情况非常需要深思熟虑，那时候的我所做的事，有些像在一个黑房子里分别往两个天平的一侧上增加、减少砝码，而这两个天平的另一侧取决于她们。我还小心翼翼，有时怕自己放得多了，有时则怕对方放得多了——这是两个极其精巧的天平，我担心它因承载了太多重量而原地粉碎。我等待着一个结果，但这样的天平实际上是不会有一个确定结果的，不是吗？于是到了后来，我祈求上天让我只看得见一个，让我一门心思，死心塌地，宁愿对方不选择我也如此。但世界另有一种让事情了结的规律，待到秋日来临，无论是这一个，或是那一个，她们都离开了我，纷纷扰扰、丝丝点点的缠绕都如云烟散去，我是竹篮打水一场空，反落得清净自在。

再然后，就是首尔下起第一场雪的时候，我又见到了林娜琏。我们参演了同一个综艺，叫《丛林法则》，需要一起在澳洲一个无人小岛进行为期四天的野外生存。同组的除了“族长”这个经验丰富的冒险家，将会在随后目的地加入我们的当地导游，还有别的一些艺人，大家聚在机场碰头，打过招呼以后一起入闸。林娜琏有些怕生，自然就走到我身边，她凑近我，低声感慨：“啊，错过初雪了呢。”

“初雪对你来说有什么特殊意义吗？”我故意戏弄她。

“有啊，”她粲然一笑，露出两颗兔牙，“拿来拌白砂糖很好吃。” 说着，她调皮地对我眨了眨眼。我措不及防，一时间有些手足无措。

对比以往在别的地点“野外求生”的艺人，我们算是相当幸运，在进行这次拍摄的小岛上不需要担心吃的问题。小岛其中一面靠近咸淡水的交汇处，在那里生活着黑天鹅，它们将蛋下在山坡的草丛里，法律允许我们将那些巨大的白色的蛋捡去，野外生存的第一天，我和娜琏每人抱了一个蛋回去营地，虽说这种蛋吃起来有股腥味，林娜琏吃不习惯；海边密集的黑礁石丛上紧紧吸附着比成人巴掌还大的鲍鱼，采集时只需要将手指从边缘塞进去往外一撬，可惜这些大鲍鱼肉质有些韧，娜琏发明了一个处理鲍鱼肉的聪明的笨方法，就是用石头去砸；岛上还生活着一种跑步飞快的野鸡似的禽类，我忘记了名字，它也列在允许捕猎的名单里，我们像原始人一样围猎它们，挥舞着手臂，嘴里喊叫着往海边驱赶，同时不断收紧包围圈，迫使不幸落单被围的野鸟落水，海水浸湿它的毛发，我们在水里面将拖把头似的的野禽一把提起，这种禽类吃起来和鸡肉相类，可惜口感很柴，林娜琏倒是吃得很香；岛屿边缘散落不少被渔民弃置的铁制鱼笼，“族长”捡来麻绳，系在沉重的大铁笼上，用包裹着的禽类内脏放在笼里做饵，将鱼笼沉到深深的水下去，待到退潮，几个人齐心协力将鱼笼拉起来，里面爬满张牙舞爪的大龙虾，剥出来透明果冻般的龙虾肉，鲜吃有淡淡的甜味，我觉得这个最好。

岛上“生存”，唯一的问题是昼夜温差太大，白天被大太阳炙烤着固然热得要死，但到了夜晚就是另一回事，海岛风大，大片的沙地降温很快，日落之后，白日的热气很快散尽，营地里只靠烧柴的炉火无法彻底解决夜间保暖的问题，我们这些“原始人”只好在两张烧热的石床上轮流睡觉，没轮上的时候，就在靠近火堆的地方将就，劳累过后入眠倒也不难，只是睡到一半总会被寒风吹醒，尤其是将近日出时分，风又急又狂，吹得耳畔呜呜作响，心里有种茫然的恐怖，仿佛头顶响着军号，看不见的千军万马毫无怜悯地跨过我们，急急往战场奔赴。

顾不上在镜头里好不好看，我和林娜琏为了保暖挤在一起睡觉，她从进组伊始就一直粘着我，睡觉时腿也要缠在我的腿上，于是每当她被风声惊醒，我也会马上醒来。寒风呼啸，无形的烟云拂过天幕，数不尽的星星眨着眼睛，我们肩并着肩，仰望着漆黑夜空上自出生以来见过的最璀璨的星河，满匣满匣的钻石，密密麻麻的星星，扑面而来，熠熠夺目，让我们在半梦半醒之间迷失方向，不知道是星星撞进了我和林娜琏的眼睛里面，还是身下的大地倒转了过来，令我们坠入这无底无尽的星空之中。

被子底下，林娜琏找到我的手指，勾住，“看见了吗？”她轻声问，像是害怕声音被暴戾的寒风掠去。

“嗯，”我也低声说，不敢惊动摇摇欲坠的星子，“这辈子都不会忘记了。”

在岛屿的最后一夜，醒来前我梦见自己被身下冰凉的水流缓缓推走，意识猛地回笼，发现身旁空空荡荡。组里的工作人员告诉我，娜琏突然发起烧来，刚刚被带到队医的帐篷里面休养。橙色的帐篷里亮着橙色的光，我拉开拉链爬了进去。

林娜琏还醒着，脸上有着发烧形成的潮红。“你也不舒服吗？”

“你一走我就醒了，就过来看看你。”我向她爬过去，“吃药了吗？”

她软绵绵地挨在枕头上，伸出舌头给我看上面白色的药片。

“好苦……”她皱着脸。

我扭开水壶，倒满一杯盖，“快咽下去。”

她坐起来，我将水递到她唇边，她就温驯地就着我的手喝水。喝了两口，她又露出皱巴巴的表情，“黏住了……”她含糊不清地说着，伸出舌头给我看。

我不假思索，将杯盖剩下的水倒进自己嘴巴里，然后含着半口水，向她的嘴巴贴过去，她把水吞下去了，舌头却顶着我的舌头把药片往我嘴巴里推了过来，我的舌头下意识地裹着药片往回卷，“咕咚”，我听到自己喉咙响了一声，药片在食道里翻了个身滑了下去。

我无语地看着她，她抱歉地垂下眼睛，手从被窝里伸出来，拉住我的衣袖：“对不起，我不是故意的……”

我拿起放在旁边的那板药片看了看，掰出一颗放在手心递给她，她乖乖接过去放进嘴巴里，我又倒了一杯盖水递给她，她也接过去吨吨地喝了。

“这回吞下去了吧？”我问她。

“嗯。”她伸出鲜红的舌头给我看。

我照顾她躺下，帮她掖好被子，将角落的电提灯扭暗，“现在快睡吧。”

“我冷，”她说，“你和我一起睡吧。”

我把手伸进被子里抓住她的手，她的手心里有着不自然的热度。

“身体冷……”她说着，打了个寒颤。

“我身上有寒气。”我说，我刚才穿过交织的冰凉的风网过来，它们劫去了我身上大部分热量。

我压在被子上，侧卧在她旁边，将空隙压实。“你睡吧，等你睡着了我再走。”

她闭着眼睛，眉毛不舒服地微微拧着，几丝柔软的额发凌乱地戳到了眼皮上，蓬松的被子雪山般堆到下巴，露出小小的红红的脸……唉，小兔子。

我脱了沾了寒气的外衣裤，钻进了她的被子里，她睁开眼睛朝我笑，露出两颗兔牙，不客气地将脚挨了过来，我长得比她高一些，用腿夹住她冰凉的脚。

“你为什么对我这么好？”她扯着我的衣角问我。

“我一直想要个妹妹。”我闭着眼睛，望着在眼皮底下的黑暗里游走的柔和的橙色斑点。

她没说话，我昏昏沉沉地快要睡过去，她又突然小声说：“可我比你大一岁……”

“妹妹是一个身份，和年龄没有关系。”我说。

过了一会儿，药片里面导致嗜睡的成分起效，我就无知无觉地睡着了。

第二天我们醒得很早，队医给林娜琏量了体温，已经差不多退烧，预防万一还是再吃了一次药。药物作用下她有些软软绵绵的，于是走到哪里我都搀扶着她。因为前几天已经保证了节目有足够播出分量，这最后几小时里大家都有些士气低落，懒懒洋洋。林娜琏刚从发烧中痊愈，对比起平日人间维他命的形象，变得显著地沉默寡言，幸好已经是行程的最后一天了，完成拍摄之后团队便可以出发回程。

飞机抵达南韩，银色的机翼破开黄昏，缓缓从上空进入我们沐浴在金红色夕光中的城市，林娜琏背对着我，专注地从小舷窗往外望，光线晕染着她的轮廓，像是旧时未裁过的书页那毛茸茸的宽边。

然后，她这天第一次主动开口跟我说话，她说：“回去之后，有空记得找我玩。”

我说：“嗯。好。”

入境的时候，她挽着我的手，看到外面记者密密丛丛的镜头就松开了。

“记得记得呀。”她凑到我耳边又叮嘱了一遍。

回到首尔，我整个人就好像散成絮的棉花枕头，情绪低落，精神萎靡不振，原本给自己制定的上进的计划，什么声乐课、舞蹈课、健身、学英语、练习吉他和弦……统统搁置了。姐姐取笑我，说我平日不爱运动，去个荒野回来像是没了半条命，于是我便顺坡骑驴，诈称自己感染了感冒病毒，在家休息的两天里，尽情享受了父母好一番细心供养。姐姐对此很有些嫉妒，不时暗暗刺探我：“你这家伙不是从来不生病的吗？是不是变懒了想装病啊？”和姐姐相反，家里的猫猫狗狗倒是很关心我，总是时不时就走过来，用它们圆溜溜的眼睛盯着我看，像是想知道我出了什么问题一样，搞得我有了些许精神包袱。

林娜琏回到首尔之后没过两天，就和组合去了日本开巡回演唱会，我每天给她发消息问她病好了没有，她的发烧退热后变成了小小的感冒，“无非就是鼻塞、流鼻涕和声音些微沙哑”，她说，并没有太妨碍演出，一周之后也就彻底痊愈了。我也就再没什么话可发。

从日本回国以后，林娜琏从她繁忙的日程里抽出时间来约了我几次，我起初找了借口推脱掉，后来实在无法推托，只好见面。我知道这样下去会有什么事情发生。

我们带着口罩帽子全副武装地去搭了地铁，在下班后疲惫的凌晨一起去KTV压着嗓子唱到早上，冒着雪排了很久的队去吃了经营了50年的参鸡汤，还去逛了传闻中迷宫般的饰品市场，还有些时候，我们什么都不干，只是打着哈欠，忍着睡意，在深夜无人的寒冷的街道上走走停停，偶尔有人或者车经过，让她感觉紧张时，她就会面对面地抱住我，用我的肩膀藏住脸。我以为总有一天，我们之间的语言会涸尽，但即使是在无言的沉默之中，还是有语言之外的东西源源不断地生发出来。就这样，到了初春，黑夜油润如墨，我们伏在深夜的人行天桥观赏桥底高大的樱树，球状的路灯像是一轮圆月藏在树冠里头，照亮大片大片的烟花般散开的早樱。回程路上，本来跟计程车司机说好她先下车，接着载我到别处，林娜琏却提早付了两个人的钱，把我从车上拉了下去。

“这是我父母的家。”她指给我看。她让我再陪她走走，我们便沿着门前的路来来回回。

走了一会儿，她在她父母家门前的路灯柱下站定了，若有所思地凝望着我，咬着嘴唇。我忍不住问：“有话要跟我说吗？”

“你过来。”她迟疑了片刻，向我招手。

我走过去，她伸手搂住我的脖子，在我耳边轻轻地说：“不要再磨磨蹭蹭的啦，要是喜欢我，想跟我交往的话，就快点决定吧。”

她一说完，就推了我一把，背过身，跑向她父母家的大门，头也不回地开门进去了。我的耳朵被她吹得很痒，怔怔地站在原地，缩着脖子，摸着装满她气息的那只耳朵。

但林娜琏不是我理想的类型。我知道我适合哪一种女孩：她们有智慧，从不强求，懂得适可而止、见好就收，她们看着你的眼睛里，总保留着一分若有所思的沉默、一分梦幻般的心不在焉，永远也不会把自己的全部都交出去。而林娜琏，她永远都不会懂得那些奥妙——那些让人生平稳地滑过地上危险的罅隙的秘诀，比方说，不想养猫的人们如何精妙地操控他们与喂养的流浪猫的微妙关系，那些若即若离，暗藏着“不”的“是”，看起来像是勾引的拒绝，婉转地表达着可见即可得、请勿再祈求，他们小心翼翼、技艺高超，把持着投喂和用手指轻蹭群猫柔软的耳间毛发的偶尔性，以免它们每日每日时时苦守（因为猫买不起手表）或在电闪雷鸣的夜晚湿漉漉地出现在人们的房屋门口，一整晚傻乎乎地叫唤着，而不是运用起兽类狡猾的进取心，为自己寻找一个温暖、黑暗、因为无人路过而乱糟糟脏兮兮、对猫而言香香喷喷的安乐胡同。林娜琏她不懂这些奥妙，所以我无计可施，束手无策，正如驾驶高达的人无法驱赶在炮口筑巢的鸟。

火焰在我心里燃烧，将我劈成两半，一半是难以抑制的欢乐，一半是发自心底的，深深、深深的哀伤。我喜欢那些可能发生但没有发生的事情，我将它们珍藏在心中；我知道它们一旦落到我的手上，最后总会被糟蹋得面目全非。世上还有什么更痛苦的事情？对她而言，我不是一个好的对象。

狂喜和苦痛使我日渐消瘦。有一天，我照着镜子，看见了去年六月份我在那个铺着绿地毯的房间里，在那暗金镜面上，照出来的那张忧愁的穷途末路的贪婪的痴狂的脸。

然后三月，我举手投降，完完全全彻彻底底投身于爱情。


	2. 海

我不知道，在我们之间说这个词，“爱”，是不是为之尚早。——自从看樱花的那晚，我和林娜琏有一段时间没再约过见面，虽然我们是比先前更忙碌了，但其实与这个无关。我猜，我对她的爱，要么是比其所需是的要更少一些，要么是比其所应是的要更多一些，否则就不会有那么多的深夜徘徊；沉默的心情一直在心头萦绕，我记得，一整个冬天，雪花于黑夜无声飘荡，而重要的事情悬而未决，我们踱步，将路面寒霜缓缓来回碾过，如切如磋，如琢如磨。不过，有天晚上，我做了一个梦，梦的内容模糊难辨，但半梦半醒之间，安杰利科的画作《受胎告知》在我脑海里无端浮现。我想起图画上远处树林整齐，围院草地平整，拱廊和细细的大理石圆柱被柔和的阳光照亮，如此安宁纯净，温柔静谧，却也庄重肃穆，像一个结实的怀抱，不可动摇和违逆，——因为在廊上，天使来到了凡人玛丽亚面前，将要向她揭示她的命运。其时玛丽亚尚懵懂如羔羊，对自己的命运一无所知，而在她猜疑之际，天使开口向她打招呼，天使说：“万福！充满恩宠者，上主与你同在！在女人中你是蒙祝福的。”我听见天使有一把娜琏的声音：二月十四日，那天路灯柱下，她在我耳边轻声低语，我想起她春寒料峭里花瓣般鲜嫩的嘴唇轻轻擦过我耳垂，那一夜的樱花在我脑海开遍，直到晨光掩住睡眼惺忪的星星。——万福！尽管这些欲言又止的这样和那些欲辨忘言的那样，但因为你，小兔子，在所有人之中我必定是蒙祝福的。

回想起来，我似乎从来都缺乏一种抓住恰当时机巧妙地与人告别的温柔灵巧，而总是只能让别人自行离去；有时我宁愿林娜琏是一个更擅长决断的人，或者让我们相会在一朵更阴沉、蓄着闪电的密云下面，其时她会对我说：“过来，或者永远地走开。”——但林娜琏似乎从来都不是那样的女孩，相反，她会始终攥紧手中的硬币，直到抛出她想要的那一面，即使那是一枚边缘粗粝的硬币，有时候会磨痛她的手。娜琏，你会永远这样吗？永远只计较赢，不计算输。那我呢，我又该如何？对我来说，似乎无所谓失去，也无所谓得到，毕竟除了筹码——我那翻覆的硬币般动荡的恋爱运，和一颗锈铁盒子般麻木困倦苦涩疼痛的漆黑之心——我不曾拥有什么，而浪掷和吝守这唯二的选项，无论哪个都不比另一个更高明，因此到头来，我得到的将和失去的同样多。如此这般，我想我会拿出勇气来一直跟注的吧？哪怕只是为了不让这样的你独自输得太多。我可以有所希望吗？许个愿吧，愿梦中的天使让我沉重的灰心变得如灰鸽子的羽毛轻盈，不惊扰任何一只蝴蝶的夜露般的梦，在那些梦里，我会在你安宁静谧的露台下，等你像个天使过来，教我放低，教我将一颗心种下去，我们温柔耐心地看着，看会长出什么样的东西来。

等到林娜琏结束了日本另外几座城市的巡演回国，春天已是当仁不让，在筹备专辑的间隙，我从练习室溜了出去，在公司后面一条昏黄的窄巷和她见面。路灯光晕里，数不清的小小飞虫飞舞盘旋，像在半空抡动的一大簇满天星，花朵飞溅，微暖湿润的气息从地面上熏腾而起，像一张包汉堡的薄纸轻轻裹起夜里絮絮的声响。林娜琏歪着脑袋站在路灯下，双手插在大衣兜里，以左脚为支撑，撇着右腿站着，又心浮气躁地将重心换了过来。我走过去拍了拍她圆圆的后脑勺，她转过来。总觉得，每次见她都恍如隔世，从骨缝里涌起稀薄的颤栗冲动，那是一种或许可以称之为“似曾相识”的感觉，像是走进一个我已忘记了我曾梦到过的雾中城镇，我觉得她是熟悉的，却同时又觉得其中有某种陌生存在，觉得怅然若失，同时又觉得失而复得；当我的视线骤然遇见她的脸，我听见某种微妙的二重响，仿佛是此间的重逢和往昔的别离，隔着两者间那遗憾又奇异的、不知丢失到哪里去了的时空，发出叹息般轻轻的和鸣。无法解释，无理可讲，然而有一件事确凿无疑——我在注视中真切地发现了、感受到我自身的鲜活的存在，咚咚、咚咚；我忘记了我是诚实还是虚伪，是自傲还是自卑，是犬儒还是理想主义；抛开一切，我只是一颗闪电般急驰的心，无法控制，失去方向；娜琏，我要把这样一颗心的缰绳交到你手上，你愿意握紧它吗？然而我还是无法开口，时间一秒一秒流逝，我马上就要回去练习了，却还在这里像个采访记者般问着她些关于巡演的愚蠢问题。难道我们之间注定没有缘分吗，我问宇宙，可是，若然那样，又为什么今夜的天空会如此晴朗，温柔，毫无瑕疵，数得清远远近近、明明暗暗的星星？

我三心两意地听着林娜琏讲她和队友们的日本便利店零食狩猎夜，这时余光看见巷子另一端有人影晃动，抬眼望见是一群工装白领，似乎是聚餐喝过，放开手脚在街道上笑闹着醉步行走，娜琏顺着我的目光转过头望过去，然后我们都不说话了。谈兴阑珊，有什么悬于一线，我匆忙拉起，打破了沉默，“法国人说，”我急于开口，“要是谈话的中途大家不约而同停止说话，那是因为有天使经过。”这是《亲切的金子》里面的台词，太傻了，一说出口我就开始后悔。“刚才那一群吗？”娜琏揶揄，我也跟着她笑起来。然后我说：“听我说，娜琏。”她看着我，敛住表情。此刻非洲大草原的鬣狗群会在狩猎落单的狮子吗？听说犬羚会用眼泪标记自己的领地，真是一帮爱哭鬼。来不及思考，我就告白了。我本想说，想好了再答复我，我可以等，但娜琏双眼亮晶晶地看着我，“好啊。”我听见她说。她张开手臂，上前将我抱住。“真的？”“嗯，交往吧。”她说。我抚住她的后背，有那么一瞬间我觉得失重，这感觉极其严重；在我的手掌下，是她薄薄的肩胛微隆，我盲眼般摸索着她的肩胛，犹如醉汉扶着汉江柔顺水波中白铁般的弦月；不可思议；她的身体温暖，填满我的怀抱稳稳当当；她侧过脸贴住我脸颊，我跌入她一呼一吸和心跳起伏的漩涡；我在这个怀抱里粉身碎骨；我终于别无所求了。

从此整个世界都焕然一新——这是不可能的，宇宙还是老样子匆匆忙忙，从不给人喘气的空隙，一来是开始进入商演和祝祭的旺季了，总是一个舞台接着一个舞台，二来是我所在的组合就要出新专辑了；只不过，是我总想着她，整天整夜地感觉她与我同在。但与其在工作期间分心顾着手机、不断收发消息，我们情愿在活页册上写交换日记，然后每次抽空见面时来来回回传递。写的倒不是什么长篇大论，只是在零零碎碎地随手记下些什么，活动时我将纸页取出来，叠得小小的，放进口袋随身携带，想到些什么就写上去。有时，林娜琏甚至会把买咖啡的小票、电影票、机票之类的也贴上来，我喜欢她总在珍惜每一个碎片般的瞬间，我想这些附件将会越添越多，然后有一天，翻阅这本活页册会变得像是抚摸一头毛茸茸的小兽。但回忆起来，在记忆中，比起观看式的，我好像在很久以前就已经在以凝视的方式看着林娜琏。观看意味着有所期待，但凝视是不同的，凝视不期待变幻，不找寻别的什么，凝视是以此时此刻为对象的沉醉，是一种无望的献身行为，而这行为所包含的情感唯一可能的就只有爱，即使是很稀薄很稀薄的爱。于是便说，我从一开始就在爱，从来不曾不爱过。而这又是为什么呢？娜琏说我们是一见钟情，但她又说她从小就不太有看人的眼光，从前网上流行过的测试，她将连环杀手和普通人的照片全都猜反；她在一开始就感受到莫名的吸引力，但她又说当时还不清楚那算喜欢还是害怕。爱始终是一个不解之谜，像一枚硬币，一面是失去的幻觉，一面是得到的幻觉，它在我们心里转呀转，使我们感觉焦虑，使我们得到安慰；爱里面包含了阻碍爱的因素，如果可以在不爱的情况下爱你，我想我或许能爱得更好；悖谬，悖谬；爱始终是一个不解之谜，它的外延是一切着迷的症状；因为你特别重要，最好是可以轻而缓地病，永远像毛毛茸茸的细雨飘飘，不然实在承受不来。

四月，我和成员前往瑞士拍团综，结束之后，我独自留在苏黎世。次日林娜琏过来找我。前夜我和她视频聊天，说好要在三十岁之前努力找到变成吸血鬼的办法，让我们青春不老，隐居于苏黎世，每个满月携手外出狩猎，尽情吮吸环保素食主义者有机无公害的鲜血，余下长晚，我们大可懒懒洋洋像两件家具一动不动，在某座隐蔽古堡小厅两把各自靠墙的扶椅上相对而坐，终夜一瞬不瞬相互凝视，沉醉在烛光之下彼此的绝色容貌之中；好一对神仙眷侣。娜琏说她希望那座古堡位于日内瓦湖畔，但我说，长居不宜近水，夜里那声响会让人心里发毛，即使吸血鬼也不例外；我们讨论了好一会儿，最后她说都依我。清早，窗外青蓝的光映进来，我拉开窗帘，有些担心天气，因为一大早，窗外就沙沙下起毛毛细雨，幸而没多久云散雨收，空气中雨的微凉气息还留着，闻起来清新剔透，从城市怀抱里升腾而起乳白的雾，轻纱般悬浮着缓缓舒开、慢慢变薄，又被渐升渐高的太阳照亮，朦胧地闪烁着白光，而边缘不断弥散开去，到了九点，已消融得不留痕迹，洗濯过后，天空像爱着我们似的饱满地瓦蓝着，明净又清洁，没有一丝瑕疵。我在机场接到了林娜琏。车子开往旅馆，她的手搭在我的手上，转头望着车窗外那日光下柠黄的异国街道和古老的建筑。她的皮肤很薄，白里透红，在光线下有近乎透明的错觉，隐约显露出底下纤巧的微细血管，她触着我的指尖有点儿凉，又一间花店过去了，“这里好多花店。”她说着回眸向我一笑，她看风景时我望着她的侧脸，她润泽的眼睛明亮如水面，反射着天空的蓝光，仿佛一阵风就能晃碎，我翻开手掌，轻轻握住她的手指。

四月太美，令人不安，像她插进我发间的手，深深贯穿我的心脏。我要她夸我一句真厉害，毋庸置疑，我说，这魔术深入人心，让玫瑰花瓣漫天旋舞，一千只白鸽飞向蓝天；她喘着气甜蜜地依从了，但之后又威胁说，没有人可以是一座孤岛，她的快艇乘风破浪，要靠岸时无可阻挡。甜蜜的晕眩和激动我们喝呀喝，于是一觉醉到黄昏，醒来时越过她的肩膀看见帘外有鸟飞过，深玫瑰色的影子巨大，如梦似幻。娜琏让我给她抽背单词，那些词里面我记住了其中一个，它的发音像一颗露珠，在她舌面滚动，随即在齿间破碎，她轻轻地念道：ultimate……仿佛野餐中途，一阵不详的急风在我们身后将树叶沙沙掀过，心头不可能没有蓝色的忧虑盘踞，我给她念我喜欢的小说段落：“ 很美丽，也很荒凉。可是这栩栩如生的梦境里我又在做什么呢？不知为何，那两辆雪橇已经滑远了，它们把我的想象留在了身后遥远的蓝白色路上。不，就连我耳中振动着的也不是它们远去的铃声，而是我自己的血液在歌唱。万籁俱寂，我昔日俄罗斯的荒野上空那个闪亮的大圆盘让一切显得那么美妙迷人。不过这雪是真的。我弯下腰，掬起一捧，四十五年的岁月在我的指缝里碎成了闪闪的霜尘。”林娜琏随身带着她的胶片相机，我喜欢听她突然呼唤我的名字，“定延！”像从高空直直地急速坠落时猛然拉开伞包的悬浮滑翔，然后我抬起头，透过取景框和她对视，她笑着按下快门。林娜琏说她最喜欢胶片需要等待，我想起她亲手拍下的那些照片，背景总是暗暗的，混沌一片，只有人物明亮，双眼炯炯，像是被车前大灯照亮的鹿，看着这些照片，莫名的忧郁便浮上心头，照片上的人们像是黑夜里漆黑大海偶尔翻起的白色浪花，一瞬间的闪烁，过后就被身后模糊暧昧的昔日时光所吞没。我想象我越过那未知的时空，在冲印出来的照片上望向娜琏，到那个时候，我们又会在哪里？这个宇宙有什么是安稳的、快乐的、永远的？眼前只有你的眼眸明亮，这就是所有了，这就是唯一了，就将最炽烈的这瞬间献给我吧，再看我一眼，好好看我一眼，爱人，你也知道，大家都说，好景不长。

回到韩国后不久，我跟随组合进行新专辑的宣传活动，整整三周时间，我不怎么吃也不怎么睡，我看见镜子里的自己脸色苍白、嘴唇鲜红，仿佛一个因肺结核病而死的幽灵。成员们担心我会猝死；我也发现，原来我并不如想象中强韧，而且像芦苇有点儿空心。站在舞台上，我感觉我仿佛是一个提线木偶，我的灵魂升在很高的地方望着我在下面亡命般舞蹈，跳起时轻盈得像要被风吹走，落地时沉重得像要因这陨落死去；我是祭坛上的牺牲，已经连我自己都不再拥有了。我不在这里，我的心响起这一句话。那我究竟在哪里呢？我不知道。在宣传期间，我和组合成员一起上了一个综艺节目，林娜琏也是节目其中一个嘉宾，我努力不去看她，但每次抬起头总发觉她在看着我，这让我感觉晕眩。休息的时候，我和组合成员一起玩手机上的塔罗占卜，我抽到了月亮。林娜琏看见了，掺了进来，她抽到了太阳。“这是一对的，不是吗？”组合里最小的妹妹轻轻地说，然后林娜琏望着我笑，笑容纯粹，无忧无虑。月亮会嫉妒太阳吗？那一瞬间，我嫉妒她的爱如此强壮，将她变得天真又深沉，灿烂又肃穆，像一个神祇，而与此同时，我的爱只是割开我的手腕，让我淌出鲜红的青春的血，然后一天天地衰弱下去。对我来说，每天都像是最后一天，但到了明天，又是另外一天，我就这样气若游丝地苟活着。有一天，我在待机室沙发上睡觉，组合最小的妹妹顽皮，忽然将我横着抱起，我惊醒过来。“姐姐瘦了很多。”她笑着说。“是啊，明明没有去运动的。”我也笑。“总觉得……姐姐就要死了。”她又说。我抬眼看她，喉头哽咽，突然想要流泪。妹妹的眼睛也是泪汪汪的，她咬了咬唇，我看着那些亮闪闪的液体流过她的脸颊落了下来，滴到我脸上。外面阳光通透，温暖明媚，已经是五月了。

这次的主打歌前所未有地大获成功，我和成员们聚餐，聊天，喝酒，也聊到了林娜琏；——其实很平淡，没什么起伏跌宕，不过三言两语就概括完了，但最小的妹妹说：“你们是绝对不能被发现的恋爱啊。”我哭了，于是所有人都开始哭泣。总觉得我和林娜琏已经在一起很久很久，可是数来数去，也只交往了三个月，从去年交换联系方式的时候开始算吧，也还没到一年；但就这一段短暂的时间，我感觉我的生命已经显然地一塌糊涂了。我想起九岁那年我暗恋班上一个女孩，当时班上所有人都喜欢一个偶像，我也不例外；在我上中学那一年，那个偶像的恋爱被曝光了，我还记得记者照片里她穿的白色吊带衣服；大家都很讨厌她交往的对象，骂了那位很多年；前年的时候他们分手了，看见新闻我才想起我已经有很多年没有关注过她；她居然已经快要四十岁了，我却还记得她扎着双马尾，穿着又窄又紧的短裙跳舞的模样；那中间的青春仿佛被一个黑洞吞噬，消失无踪；这些年来她没有停止她的歌手活动，前些天我在网上看到她最近的演唱会片段，她还在唱我小学时候学会的那些歌曲；当然也有推出新歌，但最受欢迎的还是十几年前的那些歌曲。人生像是一本翻得太快的空白记事本，只来得及匆匆忙忙涂鸦；小时候，我也曾雄心勃勃，希望将一生精心雕刻，做成恢弘壮美的艺术品，但如今翻阅这二十四年留下的痕迹，只有斑驳的没头没尾花纹；虚无，多么虚无。我对成员们讲了这个偶像的故事，然后每个人都哭得撕心裂肺，队长说：“我有句话想跟你说。”她凑到我耳边，双手拢成喇叭，小声地对我说：“Fuck you！”接着其他每个人都照样做了一遍。我们开始笑，继续喝酒，聊天，拥抱，互相亲吻脸颊，又哭又骂，喝酒，喝酒，喝酒，最后一个个轮流跪到马桶前面吐。

中途我想起兰波，他十四岁开始写诗，二十岁之后就远离文学，不再写作。我对成员们说，我的梦想是我的组合也能这样，当我们红到一定程度，到感觉到我们组合的天花板的时候，我们开始盛大华丽的世界巡回，最后一站回到首尔，然后在演唱会末尾，boom！我们突然宣布解散，所有人立即退出娱乐圈，移居国外，隐居山林，埋名换姓，就像是从这个世界上咻的一声完全消失掉，没有人可以变丑，没有人可以变老，没有人可以变得庸俗，没有人可以遭遇人生滑铁卢，我们永远停留在大家记忆中最好的一面，永远金光闪闪，永远快乐，永远青春美丽，永远善良纯洁，所有人提起我们都会说，那是一个legend！但这就只是一个梦。首先成员们不同意，其次是，她们说，我们很难红到能够让人难以忘怀的程度，还有，我们从没有金光闪闪过，其实一直起起伏伏、狼狈潦倒。我们不是那种给人造梦的组合，她们说，没有那种余暇，我们是跌跌撞撞地走在钢索上让粉丝时刻揪心不已的组合，我们吸他们的血，也吸我们自己的，但主要是吸他们的，这才勉勉强强地搭起一个浮皮潦草的戏台。那为什么还要继续活动呢，是为了什么要竭力用肉身填满那些别人写的歌曲、别人编的舞步，为了什么一遍又一遍重复表演着相同的歌曲呢？是因为还有人会看。为什么有人看就要做，为什么我们会因此开心？为什么？我们回答不上来；为名为利为爱，似乎都不对。明明我们哪里都去不了，却又无法放手离开，真是彻头彻尾的失败，简直一塌糊涂。而我的恋爱呢？我就仿佛是一只被翻倒在地上、四脚朝天的乌龟，而恋爱就是乌龟摆动四肢做出的游泳动作，徒劳，徒劳。不过那是一种更加虚幻迷惑的，令人忘我沉溺的徒劳。

于是我和林娜琏继续交往。偶尔，我也会悄悄练习如何离别；因为我希望她能够飞就飞得更高一些，她不像我，她是可以做到的；关于这一点，我最害怕的是她会说，为了我，她宁愿不去飞那么高；要是那样，我想我就不会再喜欢她了。那些练习都有点残忍，比如说，有一次，我们在汉江边比赛踩自行车，我疯了一样狠命踏着踏板，甩下她风驰电掣而去，但她很快就追了上来，于是我停下不动，任由自行车落到后面，直到她的身影缩成一个小点；不过很快，她就掉转头来找我，而我，一踩踏板，从她身旁飞快地越过去。那一次她气坏了，把自行车丢下就走，我一个人带着两辆自行车爬了一个长长的坡去还车，出来的时候看见她在等着，六月耀眼的阳光下，她气呼呼地坐在门前花坛边上，一手拿着一根橘子棒冰咬着，另一只手里还拿着另外一包；她就这样原谅我了。还有一次，我们去逛街，我跟林娜琏说，“不如，今天一天我们都不要和彼此交谈。”她问：“为什么？”我说：“就是一个游戏，就是……沉默大冒险。”“好啊！”她笑着眨了眨眼。在她逛衣服的时候，我无声无息地躲到一旁，想看看我不在时她独自一人的情景；这次我不想惹她伤心，所以每当她回头找我时，我就穿过林立的衣架，从远处朝她走过去。娜琏明显觉得很疑惑，但她什么都没说，只是紧紧拉住我的手。我想，就算是演习，我们也该吵吵架才好，但吵架需要两个人针锋相对，需要某种能够毫不保留地输出情绪的性格特质，或者是真正的愤怒，这些东西无法通过扮演得到，所以我们吵不起来。那么冷战呢？大部分冷战起于牛头不对马嘴产生的气恼，我尝试过不断挑衅她，然而被林娜琏当成一种玩笑，她觉得那些混账话颇有意思；我觉得她有时候的确胆大包天、没有分寸，也缺少眼力见，无怪乎有时在网上挨骂。类似这样的事情渐渐做得多了，林娜琏大概是有所察觉，她在我们的日记本上写：“请不要用这种会痛的方式提醒我我爱你，好吗？”看见这句话的那一夜我几乎死去，我哭了一阵，然后在下面写上“对不起”。我没有写“我爱你”。我想我是真的很坏很坏。神啊，你看见了吗？我确实不配。

我们之间忽好忽坏，从七月持续到八月。八月里的一天，我在新闻网站上看见了一则消息，“根据取材结果，偶像组合同性情侣L君与J君自去年开始交往……”近似的情况，我已经在心里演习过一千遍，因此总算冷静。“既然这样，我们暂时不要再见面了。”我在电话里头说。“那本日记……”她突然提起。“嗯，在我这儿。”“请好好保管，”娜琏的声音沉沉的，“不要扔掉，拜托了。”“嗯，我会的。”我说。然后我们都没有说话，一阵沉默，最后是我说，“再见了。”说完，我挂掉了电话。那天我在家里搞了一天的大扫除，还从超市买了好几个箱子，将日记本和其他所有和林娜琏有关的东西都装了进去，包括我们见面时穿过的所有衣服。晚上，我叫了外卖。我已经有很久时间没有好好吃过晚饭了，吃完之后，我感觉胃胀得厉害，吃了安眠药就睡了。第二天一早，成员们来我家按门铃，原来昨晚她们也来了，但那时我睡了，没有应门；我说我也看见了报道，说我和林娜琏说了暂时不要再见面，不过我俩已经有很长一段时间相互疏远了，因此这样一来，就相当于提出分手。她们问我好不好，我说，还行，只是不太习惯，因为我已经忘了遇见她之前是怎么过活的了；毕竟，连粉丝都发现了，这一年来，我变了很多；我说，我可能变不回原来的那个我了。

我还是一直在想着林娜琏，我不知道该不该终止这种联系。从去年开始，这一个人格，专门关乎林娜琏的恋人人格，一天天强大起来，占据了我的所有。当然，我可以通过训练自己割舍对林娜琏的思念，关掉这个人格的电源，然后，一个新的、独立的无情的人格就会出现。先死而后生，残忍，但对健康有益。起初，我尝试让自己沉浸在电影之中，一会儿我惊觉，“我至少有五分钟没有想起林娜琏了”，而就在这一刻，我失败了。之后没多久我就放弃了这个念头，仔细一想，我其实没有非要忘记她的理由，她很好，她值得爱，值得我爱，不对的只有我；我可不是为了不爱她才和她分手的；我不要她爱，但我自己呢，还要继续爱下去；真聪明；这样，一切就都对了。

此后，时日糊里糊涂。有一次，我在电视上看见她，在人群中她的神情孤独，她望向镜头，直视着我；那是在九月初，明亮的满月沉默不语；她的生日是九月二十三日。十月，我看见商场里有个很像她的身影经过。时间过得太快了，转眼就是十一月；十一月一号是我的生日，我什么都不懂，却已经真真正正地满了二十四岁；林娜琏，你会在这一天偷偷骂我吗？还是你已经忘记我了？我想知道，这一段感情最后会如何结尾，到哪一天，它会自自然然地消失掉，仿佛从来都未曾存在过那般？我想我会比你更慢一些，但同样孤独地抵达那里，一个洁净的冰天雪地，那里没有痛苦和悲伤，只有冰面反射着澄明的宁静。生日快乐，祝你幸福安康。

十二月，我去了济州岛看海。沙子是白的，海幽蓝幽蓝，风很大，日光很好。我租了车，在附近随便逛逛。我驶入一条宽阔的街道，看见有座电影院，便停了车，走过去看看，行到附近才发现原来电影院在搞点映活动，似乎还邀请了名人，铺了红地毯，但时间似乎还没到，除了一两个像是电影院员工的人还在忙活，其他人都还没到场。于是我一直走了过去，没人留意我，我走进电影院里面，电影院很新，大堂所有海报框都还空着，里面没有人在，我听见有枪炮的声音，循声过去，走进了一间放映厅。银幕上投影着二战期间空战的黑白影像，我坐在最后一排看着，不知不觉就睡着了。醒来的时候听到人声嘈杂，睁开眼睛看见电影院里面坐了不少人，几个像是电影导演和演员的人站在前面，对记者和观众说了些话，照相机咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓。然后，就开始放电影了。那是一部以一对男同性恋情侣为主角的爱情电影，好像还关于轮回，或者幻觉，又或者梦，又或者鬼魂。看着看着，我感觉胸闷，走出去透气。这时那些空的海报框里已经放上了海报，我走过去一幅幅端详着。林娜琏就在这个时候从放映厅里走了出来，我转头，恰好和她四目相对。嘘，她把食指举到唇上，从我身后走了过去，悄然无声地走出门外。

我吓坏了，以为出现了幻觉，于是也走出门外，结果看见她就靠在大门外。我不知如何是好，僵硬地站在原地，过了一会儿，她开口了，她问我：“你是活的吗？”

“嗯。”

“我以为你死了。”她说。

我没有回答，她又说：“骗你的。”

“要看看海吗？”我问。

“什么？”她问。

“太阳快要下山了，要去看看海吗？”我问。

“好啊。”她说。我们上了车。

冬季海边的落日也很美，几朵乌云在天边翻卷，太阳染红一片天空，辉煌的铁浆和血液泼遍翻腾的海面，一阵阵长长的白浪不断地向岸边刮过来，一直听见哗哗的声音。

“娜琏，对不起。”

“为什么？”

“我爱你。”我说。

“嗯，我知道。”她看着海面说。

天逐渐暗下来了，远方亮起灯光，我站在她身后，看见她的背影慢慢变得昏暗模糊。

“娜琏！”我叫她。

她转过来，背向大海，面对着我。我以黑暗中仅存的视力，看见她的表情改变着，但很快，我就看不见什么了。

她向前一步，我后退了一步。之后她站住了，我也站住了。

“该怎么办呢？定延你……”她像是自言自语般小声说着。

然后她又向我走过来。一步，两步，三步。拥抱的瞬间，我想起刚才那部电影里面的台词，它说：抵达的愿望已经破碎，不，根本不存在什么抵达，我们的爱情是一次又一次的周而复始。

end


End file.
